Abridged Kirby: Episode 60
by JadeDragonKnight
Summary: Yet another alien has come to Dream Land, but this one has a score to settle. Now bullets must be dodged, light fixtures dropped, walls blown up, and much shouting and running around to uncover the truth of Meta Knight's questionable past with his sword, Galaxia. Plus, he gets a personality flip.
1. Part 1

Abridged Kirby: Episode 60

By JadeDragonKnight

Part 1

It was a dark and cloudy night in Dream Land. The sun had set, letting the night stretch its cold claws across the landscape. Whoa, getting a little serious here. I gotta save that kind of description for another story. Anyway, Fumu and her family were eating dinner in their little apartment in the castle. While they were taking their time, Kirby had already eaten his dinner which by now was his 20-something helping.

"Wow Kirby," Bun exclaimed, "you completely cleaned off your plates."

"You make dishwashing so easy," Memu chimed in.

"Strange, I thought you'd be a little less enthusiastic since you made so much food just for Kirby," Parm questioned.

"That's because I made dinner," Fumu growled, her eye twitching.

"Oh. Thank you sweetie."

Fumu sighed then said, "Kirby, maybe you should stay here tonight since it's so late."

"Piyo, piyo," Kirby cheered.

Suddenly, the house lit up in a blinding white light. The family rushed to the window to see a giant fireball falling out of the sky.

"A shooting star?" Fumu asked.

"Doubt it. It's probably another alien," Bun stated blandly.

Kirby tilted his head in curiosity.

The fireball continued to fall until it crashed into the forest, leaving a huge, smoking crater after it. Birds scattered as their world crashed up their feet. The fire died around the projectile to reveal a spaceship. Inside, a large capsule opened. A girl with snow white skin lay inside deep in sleep. Then, her eyes opened into an icy glare.

* * *

A luxurious car rolled through the forest. King Dedede yawned and looked over at Escargon.

"We've been out here forever. I want to go to bed."

"We've only been out here for two minutes," Escargon replied. "You were the one that wanted to check the meteorite out."

"Yeah but now I'm having second thoughts. What if it's another alien? The last one beat me over the head with a lance."

"Well what if it's after Kirby?"

"That would be awesome."

They proceeded to laugh as they neared the crash site. Upon entering said area, they came to a halt and looked around.

Then Escargon pointed into the distance and said, "Your majesty, look."

"What is it?"

The king practically jumped out of his pants when his eyes laid on the spaceship firmly planted into the ground.

"I knew it! Aliens! They want to beat me!" Dedede cried.

"They're not the only ones," the snail muttered.

Out of nowhere, Dedede pulled Escargon out of his seat and threw him to the ground.

After picking himself up, the attendant whirled around and shouted, "What the heck was that for?"

"Go check it out. If those aliens go after you then I'll have time to get away."

"You're so heartless! You made me drag you all the way out here, so you go check it out."

"Listen to me dang it! I'm your king!"

"What do you want from me?" a voice called to them.

They turned to the cliffs to see a white girl holding a cross shaped gun at them.

"Ah, she's an alien!" Escargon yelled.

"Wait, spot check on the gender, she doesn't have boobs," Dedede stated.

"What the-! What's wrong with my boobs?!" the girl cried.

"Oh, so you do have them. It's a girl," Dedede concluded.

"Uh, they're really hard to see," Escargon added.

"Why are you looking there?! Who the hell are you perverts?"

"Don't address us like that missy! You are talking to the King of Dream Land, King Dedede," the snail announced.

Dedede laughed his deep bellied laugh.

"Why do you laugh every time I say that?"

"I just like how it sounds."

"Hmm, then I'm on the right star," the alien mumbled to herself.

"Hey don't ignore us!" the king said irritably.

She grunted and fired a stream of flame at them. Escargon scurried back into the car.

"Get us out of here!" Dedede shouted.

The car's wheels screeched as it whipped around and sped toward the forest road. The girl jumped down from the cliff and fired another fireball at them. The impact made the car explode. Barely running with various parts hanging out of their compartments, the vehicle limbed through the forest.

"We'll hide in the castle," Dedede said, slumped over the hood of the car.

"Yes sir."

The girl watched the smoke trail slowly make its way to the castle in the distance.

* * *

At the castle, the knights were gathered on a balcony watching the commotion below. Waddle Dee were running around frantically.

"Something weird is going on," Blade stated.

Sword nodded in reply.

Meta Knight chuckled and said, "They look like chickens."

Just then, Dedede's car rolled into the courtyard.

"To arms! The castle is about to be attacked by an intruder! Don't let anyone in!" the king shouted.

"Hey, what happened to his car?" Meta Knight asked.

"Meta Knight, are you here?! Do the only job you got and protect the castle!"

"Okie dokie, let's roll," the navy blue knight said happily as he jumped down from the ledge and ran inside.

Meanwhile, the drawbridge was being raised. As soon as it was up, the girl arrived at the scene. She switched her gun around and aimed for the top of the wall. She fired a long grappling hook and pulled herself up the wall. Upon reaching the top, she proceeded to fire missiles at the Waddle Dee standing guard.

"Look's like someone's attacking the castle," Parm stated from their apartment balcony.

"Maybe it's a demon beast," Fumu added.

"Everyone back inside," Memu ordered.

The family went inside and shut the doors.


	2. Part 2

Abridged Kirby: Episode 60

By JadeDragonKnight

Part 2

The knights were running toward the scene.

"Meta Knight!"

"Stop!" he shouted, throwing his hands up as he stopped.

Sword couldn't stop soon enough to avoid being knocked to the ground by Meta Knight's rock arm.

"I heard my name!" he shouted as he looked around. He looked up and saw a white skinned girl on the ledge above them. "Oh, hi there."

After a few seconds of studying him, the girl concluded, "There's no mistaking it."

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

"Yes, my mother was the Star Warrior-"

"Wait! Don't tell me, I can figure it out!"

The girl paused with a screwed up face as she watched Meta Knight rub his face into weird shapes as he thought. In the silence, Sword stood up, rubbing the back of his head.

"Uh, my name is-"

"No wait, I got it!" he announced, "you're Prudence!"

She stared tiredly at him. Then she lifted her gun and pulled the trigger. Bullets spewed forward, making Meta Knight dance around to avoid being hit. She stopped firing for a moment to flip her gun around.

"I'm guessing that wasn't right?" the blue knight questioned.

She shot a missile at the group. They all scattered as a cloud of smoke erupted from the impact. She jumped down and fired more bullets at Meta Knight as he ran for cover.

"I'm sorry, ok! My memory not what it used to be!"

He hid behind a pillar as she approached.

"Killing me is a little extreme for not knowing you name," he added.

"This isn't about my name," she shouted, "it's about taking back what's rightfully mine!"

"Whatever it was, I didn't take it!" the knight assured quickly.

Just then, Sword and Blade ran between them and faced the girl, weapons drawn.

"Sir, we'll handle her," Blade said.

"Thanks guys."

He raced out of the room and disappeared. The alien growled at losing her target. The two subordinates ran up to her and attacked. She dodged them both and shot at them. They hid behind some pillars as they waited for her to stop.

"Sword."

He looked at Blade who was gesturing to the ceiling. He looked at the object and nodded. Then he ran to another corner of the room. The girl shot at him to no avail. Blade charged at her while she was distracted. When she noticed him coming, she locked two ends of the gun together to make a sword hilt. She blocked the attack with her blade. She looked up to see Sword cut a rope on the chandelier above her. She jumped out of the way as it came crashing to the ground. She got up and saw that the way Meta Knight went was blocked.

"You guys tried to crush me?!" she called over the light fixture.

"Well you tried to shoot us!"

"Whatever! I was just going to wound you!"

"We knew you'd jump out of the way!"

"Well… your face!"

Not hearing a reply, she concluded that they left. She pondered where to go from here.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Parm and Memu were on the balcony watching the Waddle Dee racing around, not even noticing the kids sneaking out.

* * *

The girl blast through a wall and stood on top of the rubble.

"Meta Knight, where are you hiding you coward?!"

"Like he's going to tell you!" Blade yelled as he and Sword charged at her from either side.

She jumped onto the outer ledge of an outcrop. She fired her grappling hook to the opposite side of the castle and swung down before the knights could reach her. She did a battle cry as she kicked through a glass door. King Dedede and Escargon whirled around in shock.

She groaned and said, "It's you pervs again."

She fired her flamethrower at them. They ran screaming out of the room.

"What's with her and that stupid flamethrower?!" Dedede yelled as he ran down the hallway.

She watched them leave for a second then went the other way.

* * *

Fumu, Bun, and Kirby peeked around a corner to see a wall of smoke fly in their faces. Once again, the alien was standing on top of the rubble she created.

"Meta Knight, come and face me you coward!"

"It's a girl," Bun stated.

"Are you sure? She's doesn't really have a heavy chest," Fumu replied.

The girl glared down at them. They tensed up in fear and ran back down the hall. Kirby just stood there staring at her.

"Kirby, come on," Bun called as he went back to get him.

The girl jumped down and aimed her gun at them.

"Bun, what are you doing? Run," Fumu shouted.

"Sis."

He and Kirby backed away as the girl rounded the corner, still holding the gun up to them.

"Who are you?" Fumu asked.

"I am Silica," the girl replied.

"Why are you after Meta Knight?"

"He stole something from my mother. The sword Galaxia!"

"His sword has a name?" Fumu asked.

"Weird, I thought it was Nachos," Bun added.

"Enough! Tell me where that snake is hiding!"

"What right do you have to talk about him like that?" Fumu argued.

"Yeah, he wouldn't be hiding from someone like you!" Bun assured.

Silica fired a few bullets towards his feet. Bun in turn ducked behind Fumu.

"He killed my mother, the Star Warrior Garlude," Silica explained.

"Flashback," Kirby cheered.

The screen faded to a scene of Garlude and Meta Knight running through a cave.

"_My mother was the strongest member of the Galaxy Solider Army."_

"_Well that's being modest."_

"_She and Meta Knight were sent on a mission to reclaim Galaxia-" _

"Hey, there it is," the past Meta Knight said, pointing to the sword sticking out of the mound of dirt.

"_-which had been stolen by the demon beast Kirisakin."_

Just then, a mole like monster pounced on them from the shadows.

"Ah crap!" he yelled as they dodged the beast.

They fought it for a while.

"_My mother fought, but when Galaxia was reclaimed, Meta Knight…"_

"I don't like where this flashback is going," Garlude said as she grabbed the sword.

"I don't either," Meta Knight replied, "toss me the sword."

Suddenly, the beast came up behind Garlude and brought down its scythe like claws on her. The knight gasped and made a strange high pitched sound as he pointed at the body. The sword tumbled to the ground in front of him. The monster howled at him. He ran off. Then he stopped, picked up the sword, and ran back down the cave. The flashback ended.

"Eh, that last part seems like something he would do," Bun said, placing his hands behind his head.

"That's a flat-out lie!" Fumu argued. "Meta Knight would never do that!"

"Well, if he didn't abandon my mother then I wouldn't be here trying to get Galaxia from him!"

Suddenly, they heard a scream and something hit the ground. They looked over to see Meta Knight lying on his back, moaning. He slowly picked himself up, his back to the group of kids.

"I knew hiding in the ceiling was a bad idea," he muttered to himself.

"Meta Knight!" Silica yelled.

"That's my name," he said happily as he turned around. He saw her and screamed, "Ah! Crazy chick with a gun!"

"How much of that did you hear?" Fumu asked.

"Uh, all of it."

"Then for the last time, hand over Galaxia or I'll pry it from your cold, dead hands," Silica threatened.

"Wait!" he said, holding up his hands, "I have one thing to say in my defense!"

They stood there waiting for him to continue.

"…I have to use the bathroom, good day to you."

He whirled around and dashed down another hallway. Silica shot at the space in front of him, stopping him in his tracks.

"You're not going anywhere!"

"That's ok, I don't have to go anymore," he replied sadly.

Fumu's face contorted in disgust. Just then, Sword and Blade slumped in, huffing and puffing.

"A little late to the party, again," Meta Knight stated.

"You're…not…going…to get him," Sword said, weakly holding up his steel.

"I've had enough of this," Silica said, firing missiles at them.

"High jump!" the navy blue knight said as he sprung over Silica's head.

Surprised, she shot at the ceiling above her, just missing him, and got buried in the rubble. The knight landed perfectly in front of the kids.

"Stuck the landing," he cheered.

"How did he?" Fumu questioned.

"Quick, let's go before she gets up," Blade said to them.

They nodded and ran down the hall. Meta Knight stopped and turned when he heard a click behind him. He caught a glimpse of Silica before she fired a missile at him, sending him flying.

"Meta Knight!" Fumu cried.

His face skidded across the ground. He got up and announced, "It's ok! I'm alright!"

Suddenly, a brick landed square on his head.

"And coma."

He fell over, unconscious. The knights scoped him up and ran. Silica continued to shoot missiles at them. Then the ceiling caved in behind the kids, sealing the way they came.

"We lost her," Bun said.

They set Meta Knight down to examine his wounds.

"Besides that bump on his head, he's pretty scraped up," Fumu concluded.

"At any rate, we need to get him out of here to treat his wounds," Sword informed.

"Will you guys help?" Blade asked.

"Of course, right Kirby?"

"Piyo!" Kirby replied in a determined face.


	3. Part 3

Abridged Kirby: Episode 60

By JadeDragonKnight

Part 3

"Here, use this medicine on his wounds," Parm said, handing Bun a little sack.

"Good luck you two," Memu added.

"Thanks guys," Bun said, "come on Kirby."

"Piyo."

They ran back into the castle. Silica was behind a wall, listening to their conversation. She smirked and followed them out of sight.

* * *

The TV screen showed static. Then it cleared to reveal Customer Service.

"Oh, hello you're Majesty," he greeted.

"Someone's trying to kill me," Dedede exclaimed, getting right to the point, "send a demon!"

"Who's trying to kill you?"

"This alien chick with a strange looking gun," Escargon explained.

"Oh, I somehow know what you're talking about. I'll send the perfect demon to you."

This is episode 60; you should know what the downloading process is like by now. Anyway, a mole like creature stood at the top of the platform. Its roar shook the throne room.

"Whoa, this is awesome!" Dedede cheered, hiding behind his chair.

"More like awful," Escargon added.

* * *

In Kabu's valley, Sword and Blade were standing guard in front of the entrance to the secret room under Kabu. Inside, Fumu was tying a cloth around Meta Knight's arm. He was still unconscious.

"Hang in there Sir Meta Knight," Fumu said quietly, "they'll be here with the medicine soon."

"PANCAKES!" he shouted as he flew forward.

Fumu screamed and fell over in surprise.

He looked around and asked, "Whoa, what happened?"

"You scared the crap out of me! That's what happened!"

"Sorry."

She sat up properly and sighed.

"Why is Silica trying to kill you?" Fumu asked.

"Well you see, her mother and I went to do this thing, to get this shiny thing, and some things happened, and she died and her daughter's trying to kill me. Great story, huh?"

She looked at him tiredly.

"Yeah, that explains everything," she said flatly.

"Oh for the love of God," Kabu groaned, "just let me tell her!"

"Ah! The walls are talking!" the knight yelled.

"That's just Kabu."

"Oh, so I'm not crazy."

"I wouldn't go that far."

"Shut up and let me tell the story!" Kabu yelled.

Suddenly, the floor parted to reveal an endless void of space. Fumu stood in shock at the changing landscape.

"This is the coolest flashback ever!" Meta Knight cried happily.

Kabu made an over-exaggerated cough.

"Oh, shush! He's about to talk," the knight added.

The view zoomed in on a planet then on a fire humanoid hammering at a piece of metal.

"50,000 years ago, the Race of Light, Photoron, forged the holy sword Galaxia. It wasn't just a piece of metal though. It was a sentient being with a mind and a consciousness."

"That explains a lot," Meta Knight commented.

"Quiet fool!" Kabu boomed.

The knight covered his mask where his mouth is.

"Galaxia was stolen by a powerful demon beast from the Holy Nightmare Company and concealed in a cave. So, the GSA sent Garlude and Meta Knight to reclaim the lost sword."

Meta Knight pointed at his past self in the flashback and nodded at Fumu. She acknowledged the likeness.

"Now as long as Galaxia remains with Meta Knight, Nightmare cannot succeed in taking over space."

The view faded back into the dark room.

"There's your story, now leave me alone," Kabu concluded.

After a few seconds of silence, Fumu looked at the sword hilt and said, "That's quiet a history for a sword."

Meta Knight nodded at her with his hands still plastered to his mask.

"You can talk now."

"Ok," he replied as he lowered his hands.

Fumu balled her hands and said, "You have to tell her the truth. Tell Silica how this is all a big misunderstanding."

"It wouldn't matter," the knight replied. "She's still going to kill me with her Swish Army Gun!"

"Then who's going to tell her?"

"Uh, this can," he said, holding up Galaxia.

"That thing can talk?"

"Yeah! It talks to me in my sleep sometimes."

She blinked in disbelief.

"Meta Knight, have you gotten checked?"

"Checked for what?"

"Someone's coming," Sword interrupted from above.

Footsteps were quickly approaching. Then Bun and Kirby emerged from the darkness.

"They're here," Blade informed.

After coming inside, Bun handed Fumu the sack.

She turned to Meta Knight and said, "Great, now I can treat your wounds."

"Awesome!"

"So this is where you've been hiding?" a voice said from above.

The group gasped when they saw Silica standing in the entrance.

"You can't run," she continued, "hand over Galaxia."

"Never!" Meta Knight argued. "The giant rock head told me to keep it with me at all times!"

"Very well."

She opened fired on them. They all jumped out of the way except for Kirby who was dancing around to avoid the bullets. Sword jumped her, but she blocked the attack with her knife. Blade came up behind her, but she jumped out of the opening and ran out into the open. The knights followed her. The kids and Meta Knight came out and stood on the outer ledge, watching the fight.

"This doesn't look good," the knight said worried.

Suddenly, he froze with a blank expression. Bun noticed and waved a hand in front of his face. Meanwhile, Blade and Sword were running after Silica. She turned and fired two missiles at them. They dodged the first one, but the second one hit its mark. Fumu gasped and covered her mouth. Just then, a rush of air flew past them.

"Silica!"

She looked up through the smoke and saw Meta Knight standing there, with fire in his eyes.

"I will be your opponent."

"Meta Knight, don't!" Fumu called. "You're injured, and you have some other issues that will prevent you from winning! Not that I'm inferring to your state of mind or anything!"

Sword and Blade crawled out from underneath the rubble and said, "Sir no!"

"Don't interfere," he replied, drawing his sword.

"Is he, like, serious?" Fumu asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Bun informed.

"Humph, so you finally feel like facing me," Silica said, making her gun a sword. She charged while shouting, "Let's do this!"

Meta Knight stood his ground as Silica raced towards him. She came down on his like a raging tide, throwing blow after blow. The knight blocked the attacks while backing up. He swung at her, but she back flipped out of the way and continued her relentless attacks.

Meanwhile, Bun was swinging his fists in the air, mimicking their fight. Fumu looked over at him with a questioning face.

"Bun, Meta Knight is clearly losing," she stated.

"I know. I'm cheering for Silica," he replied calmly.

Horror struck his sister in the face!

Anyway, the countless blows were taking their toll on the knight's arm. Then, Silica put all her strength in one swing and knocked Galaxia out of his hands.

"It's mine!" she shouted, running towards the sword protruding from the ground.

"Wait, Silica!" Meta Knight tried to warn.

"Stay back!" she screamed back, pointing her gun at him.

"Why are you shouting?!" Bun asked loudly.

The alien slowly reached for the hilt. When she grabbed it, an electric pulse exploded in her body. She cried in agony as the blade held her in its shocking grip. Then, the energy flow cut off and she was sent flying. Silica came down on the ground hard.

She weakly looked up and made a despondent, "What…?"

"Only those that possess incredible power can wield Galaxia," Meta Knight explained. "If one who is unworthy holds it, their life will..."

"It sounds like he's quoting from something," Bun whispered to Fumu.

Suddenly, a howl rang through the air. Everyone looked down the canyon to see a monstrous mole creature barreling towards them.

"A demon beast?" Silica stated.

"This is bad," Meta Knight exclaimed, "It's after Galaxia!"

Silica immediately stood and fired a rocket at the approaching beast. It swerved out of the way. She proceeded to shoot bullets at it, but they seemed to bounce off. It leapt into the air and came down on her. She switched to her blade and jumped out of the way of its claws. She hooked into its shoulder blade mid-air. It thrashed around and easily threw her off. It then pushed the gun-blade out of its back like it was nothing.

"Well, this is a predicament," Fumu stated.

Sword and Blade charged at it only to be pushed back by its enormous claws. Suddenly, it slammed the ground below them, sending them into the air. One of their swords was launched high above them.

"Alright Kirby, time to kick some butt," Fumu informed.

Kirby nodded and began to inhale. The sword flew into his mouth. Then he jumped up, did his twirly-transform thingy, and became Sword Kirby. He defiantly stood in front of the demon.

Meta Knight clutched his arm and muttered, "But against that demon…"

Kirby attacked, but the demon deflected it. He then cut through one of the claws. The demon's claw grew back and it continued to attack. At this point, Kirby was dodging frantically.

In the distance, Silica was recovering from her epic fail with the demon. She held her sore arm as she noticed Kirby's distressed state.

'_If he can wield Galaxia…' _she thought.

She ran over to the sword. After studying it for a few seconds, she began to weight her options.

'_Ok, I either get shocked to death to help some random people that tried to kill me or risk loosing Galaxia to a mindless beast and throwing away everything my mom died for… Choices… Ah what the heck.'_

She clamped both hands on the sword hilt. Once again, a serge of lightning radiated from the sword and consumed her. She cried out but held her ground. Suddenly, a voice called to her.

"I am Galaxia! I must be held by one who is worthy. Sir Meta Knight was meant to wield me. Your mother knew of this."

Silica gasped and mentally said, "This sword is talking to me!"

It then proceeded to show her what really happened that day her mother died.

"Garlude, the monster's coming," Meta Knight cried, flailing his arms rapidly.

"I know," she shouted to him. "You have to take Galaxia and go."

"But, what about you?"

The beast began to climb the mound that held Galaxia.

She grinned and said, "After this, my job will be done."

She grabbed the sword hilt and was shocked. She struggled to pull it free, but when she did, she tossed it to Meta Knight just before the demon came down on her. As if some switch flipped inside of him, Meta Knight picked up the sword with fire in his eyes. Instead of running, he charged the beast and did battle with it. This is where the vision ended, but it was plenty for Silica.

"If my mother did such a thing…"

She yanked the sword out of the ground.

"SO WILL I!"

Just then, the demon broke Kirby's sword and forced him to the ground.

"Take it!" Silica shouted as she tossed the sword high in the air.

Kirby jumped for it, but the demon pushed him out of the way and caught the blade between its teeth. Meanwhile, Meta Knight had secured Silica's gun in time to fire a rocket at the beast, making it drop the sword. Kirby picked it up and jumped into the air. He and the blade shone brilliantly.

"Galaxia Sword Beam!" Kirby cried as he slashed the air.

A mighty beam of light flew toward the demon. It held up its claws in defense, but the beam went right through it. It then split in two and exploded. The kids cheered for the puff ball as he came down and held the sword proudly in the air. Silica stood there in awe, but then smiled.

"My mother did what was right to her last breath," she said to herself.

"And Silica," Meta Knight added, coming over to her, "you've surpassed your mother."

She nodded to him. She couldn't see it, but it appeared that a grin had creased the old knight's face. Suddenly, his gaze went blank. Silica tilted her head in confusion.

"Uh, Sir Meta Knight?"

Then he began looking around in a daze. His eyes fell on Kirby, who was still holding the sword.

"Hey!"

Much to everyone's surprise, he ran over and kicked Kirby straight into the air causing him to drop the sword which was spinning wildly in mid-air.

"Don't touch my sword!" he yelled, catching the blade and withdrawing it.

He then marched back to the group. Kirby bounced off the ground once and landed on his face.

"And, he's back to normal," Fumu sighed.


	4. Part 4

Abridged Kirby: Episode 60

By JadeDragonKnight

Part 4

The sun was about to peek over the horizon. The spaceship that Silica landed in was taking off. It hovered in the air for a minute while she entered in coordinates. She took a look at one of the screens. It showed the kids and the knights waving her good bye.

She smiled and said, "Bye bye."

The ship powered up its thrusters. The tail rockets burst into life and sent the ship sailing into the stars. The group watched it go until it disappeared.

"Finally," Bun exclaimed. "If one more alien comes here I will murder something!"

He walked down the canyon wall towards home.

Sword leaned in towards Blade and whispered, "Keep an eye on him."

He nodded and they left behind Bun. Then Fumu turned to Meta Knight.

"So, is there anyone else important that you have killed and might potentially attract angry people to come and kill you?" Fumu asked.

"Why yes, and I have a list of future victims..." he formed a very evil/creepy expression and said, "_And you're on it_."

Fumu's mouth hung open in terror.

"Ha, I'm just kidding," he assured. He began to head down the path and continued, "Going home. I'm tired and hungry and injured… not a good combination."

"Yeah, ok."

Fumu followed Meta Knight. Kirby began to come as well, but not before the screen closed into a star around him, fading the view to black.

THE END


End file.
